Nintendo World
Park, Nintendville, Distant Planet, Zebes, Skyworld |type=Theme Park }} Nintendo World is a theme park centered around Nintendo and their various games. It's one of the biggest theme parks in the world, being located in a small island both near Europe and America. It has got hotels, rollercoasters, an airport, and much more. It's also home to some of the biggest merchandise shops about Nintendo in the world, such as Mario Mario's, Hyrule Market and PokéCenter. The park opens from 9am-8pm daily, but shorter on the Winter. It is a sister park to Fantendo Land and are both owned by Merlin Entertainments. Park Layout As you enter, at the bottom of the island. You reach Gaming City, and can choose 3 directions to go to Nintendo's 3 flagship series' worlds. Hyrule is to the left, past Hyrule is Dreamland. To the centre is the Mushroom Kingdom. And Pok Park to the right. Other areas are behind these areas, or along different paths which branch off from the other areas. Theme Park Areas Gaming City The first area every visitor sees, where the entrance to the park is. One of the largest zones with an amazing amount of shops, it's the shopping center of the park, and also the main entrance to navigation vehicles. Dr. Mario's First Aid and the Warp Pipe Toilets are here, in which the back leads out to the back out the Mushroom Kingdom. Food, drink and shops: Navigation: Mushroom Kingdom A beautiful, Mushroom-filled land, full of grass and coasters. Intended for both young and more mature audiences, child can, here, see their favourite Nintendo characters. It interacts with the sea near Delfino. Attractions: Other: Dreamland A grassy, beautiful land, mostly for kids and children, themed around Kirby games. The smallest zone in the park, but the favourite of kids. Fun, but not as adrenaline-filled as, for example, Mushroom Kingdom or other places in the park. Features a great variety of attractions and rides, but only one roller coaster, pretty slow, though specially for kids and their families. Features a Halberd zeppellin flying around the zone. Attractions: Other: Hyrule Go round the back of LoLoLo and LaLaLa's castle and discover Hyrule! Other: Pok Park Kongo Jungle Corneia Castle Siege Mute City Pikmin Paradise A small zoo and Pikmin themed area. With creepy crawlies, merchandise and small children rides and beautiful flowerbeds. Nintendville A quiet more intellectual area of the park themed around Animal Crossing. There is a police station for lost and found ala to the games and a Town Hall Customer Service. It merges together the Town and the City from Animal Crossing. Also here are Balloon Men, a salon and The Fortune Shop. Zebes A dark Metroid themed area, themeing objects include Metroid eggs and Samus' Ship. Skyworld Onett Trivia *When you enter each area, they have the series logo and above it a plinth as seen in the 2012 Wii U launch game Nintendo Land. *If 3DS owners arrive with their 3DS, they will be able to receive a special Comet Observatory coaster AR Card if shown to any member of staff. *The red staff uniform was to represent the Mario franchise and it being the Mii's default colour. Rollercoasters *Pegasus: A Fire Emblem themed rollercoaster where you sit on a Pegasus. Other attractions *DK's Jungle Safari: A ride that takes you through a forest filled with Monkeys, Gorillas, Elephants, Crocodiles and Orang-Utans. Character Meet and Greets These characters walk about in their respective areas and can be met and have photos taken with them. *Mario *Peach *Toad - Have a snap with everyones favourite helper who will be sure to show you around! *Link - Meet the hero of Hyrule! *Zelda *Red *Ness *Captain Falcon *Samus *Kirby *Pikachu This page is still under construction.